Devorador del Tiempo
by Inith
Summary: AU FFX.Fuji no quiere viajar con el grupo de Seigaku, pero ya ha aparecido el Devorador del Tiempo. Yo jamás protegeré a un Invocador zurdo, tendrás que sobrevivir por tu cuenta, Tezuka. SanaYuki, OshiGaku, D1, Golden, y otras. Yaoi. Cap5.
1. El Inicio de la Historia

**Prólogo:** **El Inicio de una historia**.

El cielo permanecía teñido de un color entre violeta y negro, nubes de violetas más claros viajaban a favor de viento en dirección al mar, ese mismo viento corría frío por sus cuerpos, ni siquiera el grupo de Hyotei, acostumbrados a la nieve y el hielo, estaban cómodos.

Al menos ese olor pestilente se quedó tras las dunas.

Resultaba difícil creer que estas ruinas carcomidas por el tiempo, habían sido las paredes exteriores de la Primera Rikkidai, la ciudad más hermosa de la antigüedad, ZanRikkaidai. Todas las descripciones que aparecían en los libros de la Escuela, quedaban disminuidas ante el real panorama de desolación.

"Debemos continuar".

Sanada se volteó a ver la figura temblorosa de Yukimura sosteniendo el abrigo de color amarillo y negro sobre sus hombros. Aún no se recuperaba del escape en Higa, daba pasos tambaleantes e inseguros, sus ojos estaban rodeados del mismo violeta que reemplazaba el color del cielo en ZanRikkaidai.

"Seguiremos mañana". Sanada le tomó de los hombros para arroparle más con el abrigo. Yukimura no le respondió, de cierta forma el Guardián sabía que su Invocador no lo haría, ZanRikkaidai significaba el final no sólo del viaje.

"Genichiro".

Sanada no resistía verlo de esa forma, su Yukimura Seiichi, su Invocador, su protegido era una persona fuerte, audaz, valiente. Se rehusaba a creer que quien tenía entre sus brazos era el mismo muchacho con quien había salido en el viaje alrededor de Seishun hacía ya más de un año. Pero en el fondo de su alma, Sanada sabía muy bien que no sólo Yukimura estaba asustado.

"Debemos descansar". Le susurró Sanada abrazándolo con las pocas fuerzas que aún le quedaban en el cuerpo, y es que no quería dejarlo ir.

Se mantuvieron en silencio por un momento.

"No quiero ir". Susurró Sanada, sin dejar de abrazarlo. "No quiero que vayas".

Yukimura suspiró y cerró los ojos apoyando su barbilla en el hombro de su Guardián. "Tampoco quiero ir". _No quiero morir._

_Pero debemos destruir al Devorador. _

_

* * *

_

El resto del grupo estaba sentado alrededor de una fogata en medio de los restos de un puesto de guardia de la pared externa de la Ciudad. Yanagi Renji desplegó el mapa de ZanRikkaidai sobre sus piernas, era su deber encontrar el camino más seguro al lugar donde encontrarían la Sombra, una responsabilidad demasiado grande para sus jóvenes hombros, pero ni Sadaharu de Seigaku, ni Oshitari de Hyotei estaban en condiciones de ayudarle.

"Yanagi-kun".

La voz de Yagyuu le hizo alzar la mirada para encontrarse con el Sanador sosteniendo vendas y varios frascos.

"Yagyuu". El mismo había olvidado el dolor que le producía la herida infectada en su brazo derecho.

"Necesito cambiar tus vendajes". Y sin esperar una respuesta, Yagyuu le quitó el mapa de las piernas y tomó su brazo derecho con movimientos firmes y mecánicos.

Yanagi le dejó hacer. Era evidente que toda la preocupación de Yagyuu por las heridas del grupo era una forma de mantenerse fuerte y escapar de aceptar la realidad, algo que Yanagi no estaba seguro que él pudiera hacer si en vez de Niou, hubiera sido Akaya.

"Se está infectando, te pondré algo que te provocará ardor". Le advirtió Yagyuu mientras limpiaba la herida, sus ojos fijos en su trabajo.

"¿Cómo está Akaya?".

"Bien, pronto podrá abrir los ojos, pero no estoy seguro si ese color rojo desaparecerá de ellos". Yagyuu ajustó la compresa antes de comenzar a envolver el brazo de Renji en vendas limpias. "Me preocupa Yukimura".

_Seiichi tiene a Genichiro._"Me preocupas tu".

"Yo estoy bien". Los hombros de Yagyuu se tensaron y tragó saliva sonoramente.

Yanagi abrió sus ojos y antes de que Yagyuu pudiera levantarse, le tomó de los hombros atrayéndolo hacia su cuerpo ligeramente más grande. "No alcanzaste a despedirte".

Yagyuu no resistió más. La tela de la camisa de Renji comenzó a humedecerse donde el Sanador tenía apoyado su rostro. "Sé que lo extrañas, y que no comprendo tu dolor, pero…". Renji hizo una pausa sin saber que decir. El joven de anteojos sólo respondió aferrándose más a sus hombros.

"Yagyuu…". En un suspiro Renji le abrazó con más fuerza. "Pídele a Tezuka que busque el etéreo de Niou, así te podrás despedir de él".

Yagyuu levantó la mirada, un par de metros más allá de ellos, Seigaku se reunía alrededor de otra fogata.

* * *

"Me preocupa la condición de Inui". Comentó Oishi levantándose de su posición al lado de la improvisada camilla. "Ya no tengo compresas limpias".

Kaidoh le alcanzó algunas compresas de lino que llevaba en su bolso, sabía que no eran las mejores, pero eran mejor que nada.

"Pronto volveremos a casa". Kikumaru se acercó al Sanador. "Es sólo cuestión de tiempo".

Oishi asintió, estaba cansado, pero no podría ir a dormir hasta que terminara de limpiar las heridas de Inui, y luego atender el brazo del joven arquero. "Kaidoh, después es tu turno". El aludido sólo asintió con los ojos a medio cerrar, el grupo completo estaba agotado.

La emboscada en Higa había sido el evento más desastroso de todo el viaje, incluso para los Invocadores que debían ser protegidos en todo momento.

Fuji se dejó caer sin gracia al lado de Tezuka. Hizo una mueca de desagrado al encontrar que la tierra estaba húmeda, de seguro con nada agradable.

"Es sólo lluvia". Le comentó Tezuka, quien se había asegurado de no mojar sus ropas, sentándose en una roca.

El Guardián extendió su brazo para subir la capucha de las ropas del Invocador y cubrirle la cabeza. "Nadie debe verte".

"Fuji". Era un tono de advertencia. "Ya no estamos en Seigaku". Estaba demás recordarle que ya todo el grupo había visto algo más que sus manos, y que tanto Hyotei como Rikkidai sabían que era híbrido.

Fuji le sonrió. "No me gusta que los demás te vean".

Tezuka suspiró y se levantó molesto. "Debiste pensar en eso mientras estábamos en Rokkaku".

"Pronto terminaremos". Le comentó Fuji, a lo que el joven más alto respondió caminando hacia el campamento de Rikkidai.

_Pronto terminaré. _

"¿A dónde vas?". Le llamó Fuji. "Oishi debe revisar tu cuello".

"Necesito hablar con Yukimura". _Mentira, quiero estar solo._

Fuji bajó la mirada. "Debe ser duro para ti saber lo que viene".

* * *

En el campamento Hyotei, Otori revisaba los vendajes alrededor de la cabeza de Oshitari.

"Temo que quedará una cicatriz". Con sus grandes manos comenzó a limpiar la herida.

"Es lo de menos". Suspiró Gakuto. "Sólo déjalo vivo".

Si bien, el grupo menos afectado fue Hyotei, el miedo de perder otro de sus integrantes era algo constante desde el desastre. Gakuto temía por la vida de Oshitari, quien había recibido un golpe directo en la cabeza al tratar de sacar del campo de batalla al joven Hiyoshi. Por ahora sólo podía confiar en la habilidad de Otori.

Shishido abrió los ojos desde su cómoda posición sobre el bolso de Otori, Atobe miraba hacia en centro de ZanRikkaidai. "Si Yanagi encuentra una camino, puede que mañana al atardecer lleguemos".

El príncipe de Hyotei ni siquiera le miró. "No es algo que me agrade".

El nuevo Guardián del Invocador cerró los ojos nuevamente. "No hay nada que puedas hacer para impedirle ir, es su decisión".

Atobe cerró los ojos. _Eso es lo que más me duele._

Cada uno de jóvenes estaba experimentando su propio dolor, algunos por una pérdida, otros un futuro incierto o por un futuro demasiado determinado.

En la batalla contra el Devorador del tiempo, no sólo los Invocadores se enfrentan a él.


	2. De Oradores, Invocadores y el Devorador

**Capítulo 1: De Oradores, Invocadores y el Devorador.**

En el principio de los tiempos, antes de los Oradores y los Invocadores, el Devorador del Tiempo apareció desde el mar. El viento y el cielo se oscurecieron con un aroma a putrefacción, el monstruo se levantó como una ola de fétidas algas y cadáveres de peces, y como una sombra de desolación que viajó en el viento del Oeste hacia tierras verdes.

Cuando la sombra sin corazón tocó tierra, Rikkidai fue el primer reino que abatió hasta su destrucción. No quedaron estructuras en pie ni edificios, ni esculturas ni conocimientos, los campos se convirtieron en zonas repletas de veneno y sus habitantes estuvieron a punto de desaparecer en medio de la nube de tonos violeta que quita la respiración al tocar la piel, y te convierte en un vagabundo sin destino, te Devora.

Luego Hyotei, Seigaku, ni siquiera Higa, de las costas lejanas, logró mantenerse a salvo del hambre babosa y pestilente del Devorador. Todos y cada uno de los habitantes de Seishun le vieron pasar sobre sus cabezas, unos se convirtieron en caminantes eternos, mientras otros lograron escapar del agua de niebla maligna.

Incluso, mil años después de ese primer encuentro con la criatura, el original Rikkidai es solo un conjunto de ruinas tétricas donde crecen escorias, no quedan rastros del esplendor que alguna vez hubo en esa enorme ciudad dorada. Aún se respira el olor a muerto, aún se ven huesos intentado escapar de las ruinas, el Devorador del Tiempo lo destruyó todo a su paso.

El nuevo emplazamiento de Rikkidai se ubica varios kilómetros más hacia la costa de la zona Este de Seishun, oculto entre riscos y dunas, para que sea más fácil protegerla de un ataque. Aunque sus habitantes saben muy bien que no pueden evitar ser devorados con las armas de milicia, ni con oraciones.

La única forma de detener al Devorador es que los Invocadores se enfrenten a él.

* * *

"Dentro de la línea de los Invocadores, Yukimura Ren es recordado como uno de los primeros descubridores de la forma correcta de encerrar a ese demonio".

Sanada Genichirou había sido convocado por su padre al dojo de la casa familiar. Mientras el Patriarca de los Sanada bebía sake frente al altar ofrecido a Nishiki, la Invocación de Rikkidai, el joven le escuchaba con atención.

"Sabes que Yukimura Ren no fue sin compañía a enfrentarse a ese demonio".

Ante el silencio de su padre, Genichirou le contestó. "Atobe Kato y Echizen Dori". Eran nombres que sus profesores no dejaban de mencionar en la escuela.

Su padre le tomó de los hombros y le miró a los ojos. " Ellos son los invocadores que le acompañaron, sin embargo yo me refiero a aquellos que la historia no menciona". Ante la mirada de confusión de Sanada, el hombre le contestó. "Genichirou, vienes de una familia de larga data en Rikkidai, con una tradición tan sólida que ha sobrevivido a ser devorada".

El hombre se levantó y caminó con paso firme hacia la pared donde colgaban las espadas de la familia. "Ya va siendo tiempo que sigas mis pasos, los de tus abuelos y de todos tus ancestros". Diciendo eso, sacó una de las espadas y se la tendió a su hijo. "Los Sanada hemos sido la escolta de los Invocadores de la familia Yukimura desde el primer momento, y esta vez no es ni será la excepción".

De cierta forma, Genichirou sentía que era demasiada información para tan pocos minutos.

"Yukimura Seiichi ha completado su entrenamiento como Invocador y sus padres han solicitado que, uno de nosotros, le acompañe en su viaje". El padre se acercó a Sanada, entregándole la espada en las manos. "La Familia ha decidido que estas listo para ir con él".

Para el segundo hijo de los Sanada, la parte más difícil de digerir de todas las noticias que había recibido ese día no era precisamente el hecho de que en unos días saldría como escolta de un Invocador, probablemente a recorrer todo Seishun en busca de los Espíritus que formarían el poder de su protegido, de cierta forma, ya lo sabía. No era un secreto que 13 años atrás, su padre desapareció por meses, para volver a casa envuelto en vendajes, recordaba haberlo visto tendido en la cama, quieto o retorciéndose de dolor mientras el padre de Yagyuu le cubría de emplastos verdes y amarillos, y cuando preguntaba a los adultos ninguno le respondía, sólo le empujaban fuera de la habitación. Fue su hermano quien le respondió: El Devorador nos devolvió a papá; desde entonces ese monstruo que tantas veces parecía salir de debajo de las sombras de su cama, cobró una forma más real.

Y ahora, no le era difícil aceptar que debía recorrer Seishun para acabar con ese ser hambriento, es más, ya lo sentía como su deber.

Lo difícil de aceptar era su deber de proteger a un completo desconocido.

* * *

La familia Yukimura sobresalía de entre los demás almas en Rikkidai, pues eran los únicos con el cabello de color azul oscuro. Tampoco era desconocido que de esa familia nacían los Invocadores más prometedores, y probablemente haya sido la principal razón por la que todos les respetaban.

"Tienes que escoger quienes irán contigo". La madre de Seiichi le acarició los brazos a su hijo. "Recuerda que será un viaje largo y que tienes que confiar en quienes te ayudarán".

El joven miró a su madre, sabiendo que sus palabras iban cargadas con el peso de la experiencia, después de todo, ella fue la Invocadora anterior, y todas las cicatrices que portaba en su cuerpo eran signo de una misión fallida.

"_No éramos los Invocadores indicados". _

"Lo sé". También era conciente de que su guardián principal sería escogido para él, seguramente un luchador fuerte de alguna familia antigua.

Su madre le sonrío y caminó hacia una de las ventanas de la habitación, su paso firme y delicado, claramente testimonio real de las grandes habilidades de un sanador de la familia Yagyuu. "No quiero dejarte ir con algún muchacho que no sea capaz de reconocer su misión y protegerte con su vida".

"Madre". Seiichi cerró el libro que estaba sobre sus piernas. "Tu Guardián nunca se olvidó de su misión, me lo has contado desde pequeño, que Sanada-san casi dio su vida por protegerte, aún cuando él tenía a su familia esperándolo aquí en Rikkidai".

"Por esa razón he solicitado a la familia Sanada, que uno de sus hijos te acompañe". Su madre le miró con ojos cargados de cariño. "Me han dicho que el mayor ha contraído nupcias hace poco tiempo, por lo que el menor de ellos estaría disponible para acompañarte".

Seiichi asintió, pero internamente el hecho de que su madre se refiriera a su guardián como el menor de la familia, le hacía pensar en un muchacho más joven que él, y que al final no cumpliría con su misión como debía hacerlo.

_Lo último que necesito es ser el niñero._

"También quiero que vayas con uno de los hijos de Yagyuu-san". Continuó su madre. " Ha completado el entrenamiento en Sanación mayor, será de gran utilidad en el camino".

Seiichi suspiró. " ¿Podrá acompañarme Renji?". Esperaba que al menos uno de sus amigos pudiera ir con él, para no sentirse incómodo entre tantos extraños.

Su madre le sonrió. " Yanagi-san ha aceptado, el joven Renji irá contigo como tu interprete".

_Al menos Renji me conoce._

* * *

Hyotei, una ciudad plateada al sol en el Norte del Continente mayor, una ciudad de hielo ubicada en el lugar más frío de toda Seishun. Donde el cielo se cubre de tonos blanquecinos y el horizonte azuloso hace honor al color de los ojos del príncipe.

La carta que el Rey Atobe sostiene en sus manos, escrita por el puño y letra del Rey Echizen, firmada por el sello real de las casas regentes de los otros nueve reinos, espera la inscripción de su propio sello, para autorizar a su único hijo a marchar a la guerra contra el Devorador.

No lo entendía, ese maldito monstruo había sido destruido por el bisabuelo de su esposa, y ahora reaparecía desolando cuanta vida hubiera a su paso. Y ahora estos reinos le exigían que enviara a su único heredero, sólo por su herencia de Invocador…

"Padre, debo ir".

Su hijo tenía razón, pero él no quería aceptarlo.

"Padre". _Su hijo, su heredero_. "Escoge un buen Guardián para mi, busca entre las mejores familias a aquellos que puedan ir conmigo y así estarás brindándome la seguridad que temes que no tenga".

Su valiente Keigo.

Atobe Keigo, el príncipe heredero de Hyotei, no podía decirle a su padre que él también tenía miedo de ir.

* * *

Ser Orador y ser Invocador son tareas que se complementan, pero que rara vez se encuentran cumplidas por una misma persona. El rol del Orador es recolectar y filtrar la energía que alimenta a las Invocaciones, invitar a las personas a orar por el buen viaje y la bienaventuranza de aquellos que salen en busca de las Invocaciones de templos lejanos para enfrentar al Devorador del Tiempo. Esos viajeros son los Invocadores, quienes se hacen acompañar por un grupo de personajes que puedan ayudarles en su misión, sanadores, cartógrafos, mediadores de idioma, y un guardián en quien puedan confiar su vida.

Mientras los Oradores, desde muy niños, viven atados al Templo y en constante contacto con la comunidad, los Invocadores son separados de la comunidad para comenzar su entrenamiento. Los primeros son llevados a los Templos como ofrenda de sus familias, los segundos, son escogidos por linaje, por pertenecer a la generación más joven de la aparición actual del Devorador del Tiempo, en una familia que ha enviado Invocadores anteriormente.

En los rebordes costeros de Seigaku se alzan los cuatro Templos de Hashira, el espíritu pilar que protege a los habitantes del Reino azul y blanco, quienes dejan sus buenos deseos y energías después de un arduo día de trabajo, en forma de sus plegarias y oraciones.

De la familia Ryuuzaki, la vieja Sumire es quien enseña a los Oradores de Hashira cada una de sus obligaciones, y los secretos que se resguardan entre los laberintos subterráneos que unen los cuatro templos.

"Arai". Le llamó la mujer a uno de los jóvenes que avivaban la llama azulada del centro del altar. De inmediato, el aludido bajó los escalones para dirigirse a ella.

"Si, sensei".

"Tráeme a Tezuka".

Cuando Arai desapareció por el pasillo de la salida del altar, Yamato avanzó hacia la vieja Oradora.

"No puedo creerlo". Yamato aun no aceptaba las noticias de la vieja Ryuuzaki, le parecían inverosímiles, sacadas de un mal relato de horror.

"Son órdenes del Rey". Le contestó la Oradora, con un tono cansado, estaba harta de continuar discutiendo con Yamato sobre el futuro de Tezuka.

"¿Cómo Seigaku enviará un Orador híbrido a enfrentarse al Devorador?". Yamato estaba molesto, no sólo porque esta decisión tan abrupta del Rey Nanjiro podía significar una futura guerra para Seigaku, sino porque estaba sacrificando una vida sin un fundamento para su propia ética.

Ryuuzaki suspiró. " Yamato, eso ya no está en nuestras manos".

"Si lo está, Tezuka no sabe Invocar".

"Si no sabe hacerlo, aprenderá antes de partir con el grupo a reunirse con los otros Invocadores". Ryuuzaki se volteó hacia Yamato. " No se hable más del asunto, Tezuka irá y no hay nada que puedas hacer para impedirlo".

* * *

La familia Tezuka sólo ha entregado dos Invocadores a lo largo de la historia de Seishun, sin embargo se aseguran de proveer de al menos un Orador por generación. Nada espectacular o que les permitiera obtener un rol protagónico dentro de la lucha contra el Devorador del Tiempo, ya que es la familia Echizen el núcleo desde donde salen los Invocadores que han participado en cada una de las destrucciones de la Sombra sin razón.

No hay comparación entre un Invocador de los Echizen, y un Orador de los Tezuka. Y aún así, el mismo Rey les ordenó sacar a un Orador de entre los Templos para enviarlo como el Invocador de Seigaku.

No tenía sentido. Yamato lo sabía muy bien, y el Orador frente a él, también.

"Tezuka". Yamato siempre le habló con un tono suave, casi con un dejo de cariño. "Tampoco comprendo la decisión del Rey Nanjiro, pero estoy completamente seguro de que puedes cumplir con tu nueva misión".

"Yamato-sempai, no soy un Invocador".

"Tendrás que aprender". Le dolía ser duro con este Orador, pero era necesario para que él mismo no interfiriera en las órdenes del Rey Echizen y escogiera a otro. "En dos semanas partes con un Guardián y un grupo que te ayudará a llegar a los Templos y recoger las Invocaciones necesarias".

"¿Por qué yo?".

Yamato inhaló para calmarse. "Echizen Ryoma es el único heredero de Seigaku, no podemos arriesgarlo por una misión tan peligrosa como esta". Yamato buscaba las palabras indicadas para que Tezuka simplemente aceptara su nueva misión. "Eres el único Orador joven con entreamiento de Invocador que queda en el reino, no hay otra opción para nosotros".

No hubo respuesta.

"Tezuka, se quien lleve el pilar de Seigaku". Yamato estaba seguro que bajo todo el atuendo del Orador Híbrido, este le miraba con furia. "Como es tradición, nosotros escogeremos a tus acompañantes, lamentablemente, tendrás que decidir entre utilizar tu mano derecha o viajar con las ropas de un híbrido".

El Orador frente a él solo se inclinó levemente.

"Comienzas mañana a primera hora".


	3. Del Devorador que atacó Seigaku

****

Capítulo 2:

**Del Devorador que atacó Seigaku**

El entrenamiento no era fácil, menos con la vieja Sumire a cargo de cada una de las actividades que debía realizar durante el día. Y es que aprender en dos semanas lo que un Invocador aprende en diez años, precisamente no iba a ser una tarea agradable.

_Yo ni siquiera debería estar pasando por esto_.

"Concéntrate Tezuka".

Simple decirlo, pero nada de sencillo si eres tú el que está intentando concentrarse en algo que no sea la sensación de agua congelada alrededor de sus piernas, impregnando el resto de cuerpo con escalofríos al mojar el resto de las capas de ropa que debía utilizar por su condición.

Híbrido, Orador y ahora Invocador. Definitivamente hay alguien riéndose del destino de Tezuka.

* * *

"¿Cuándo estará listo?".

Yamato suspiró. Dentro de todas las opciones de Guardián que habían encontrado en Seigaku, sólo la familia Fuji accedió a conversar acerca de este Invocador híbrido.

"En dos semanas más". Contestó Yamato. "El joven Invocador aún debe pasar la aprobación de Hashira, entonces podrá partir".

El hombre frente a él le miró fijamente. "Es complicado que sea híbrido, supongo que somos los únicos que han respondido a su llamado".

Yamato asintió con algo de pesar. Ser Híbrido siempre va a ser complicado, pero cuando el Devorador se encuentra asolando regiones, pasa a ser aún más difícil la vida de estos seres incompletos.

"Tezuka es un buen muchacho, ha seguido las reglas desde que llegó al Templo y comenzó su entrenamiento". Tampoco era desconocido para el patriarca actual de los Fujis que, el Rey Echizen, había ordenado buscar un Invocador de reemplazo para evitar que su hijo fuera enviado a la guerra.

"Me imagino que no ha de estar contento con la decisión del Rey Echizen".

"El no tiene otra opción más que obedecer". _Nosotros tampoco._

* * *

En el primer día del mes de las Lunas espejo, el grupo del Invocador Yukimura se reunió por completo para conocerse antes de partir en el gran viaje. El hijo mayor de Yukimura Sachiko, el joven Seiichi, actual Invocador aprobado por Nishiki, dio la bienvenida a sus acompañantes.

"Les agradezco su compañía". Se inclinó levemente delante de su grupo. "Este viaje significa la máxima prueba de mi vida como Invocador, por eso les pido que me sigan en este Gran Viaje".

Siguiendo con las tradiciones de Rikkidai, el siguiente en hablar sería el Guardián escogido para el Invocador. Sanada avanzó un paso delante de sus padres, como un buen representante de su familia.

"Invocador". Comenzó con las palabras rituales. "Permíteme ser quien custodiará tu Viaje y tu vida, deja que mi espada y mi fuerza sean la protección para que cumplas con tu misión". Era tan extraño pronunciar un juramento de dar su vida por un completo extraño. "Yukimura-san, mi nombre es Sanada Genichirou, soy el hijo menor de la familia que ha acompañado a tus ancestros a destruir a la Sombra sin corazón ni razón". Tomo aire arrodillándose frente a Yukimura, sosteniendo la espada como una ofrenda ante ese jovencito de cabello azul. "Acepta mi compañía".

Yukimura debía admitir que estaba asombrado por la apariencia de este Guardián. Aunque estuviera en medio de un ritual solemne como el de la Presentación, no evitó dar una mirada a su madre, quien le sonrió y alzó las cejas. _Sabía que te gustaría_.

"Sanada-san, acompáñame". Diciendo esto, le tendió la mano.

Sanada se levantó tomando la mano de Yukimura. Su destino estaba escrito, ahora debía acompañarle en el Gran Viaje.

"Yanagi Renji". Yukimura se dirigió al muchacho alto de ojos cerrados a la derecha de Sanada. "¿Serás mi interprete de idiomas extranjeros?, ¿serás quien abra las puertas de los Templos para visitar a las Invocaciones que me acepten como su mediador con este mundo?".

Yukimura ya sabía la respuesta, pero las tradiciones exigen que sea el mismo Intérprete quien diga las palabras.

"Te acompañaré". Renji le sonrió levemente.

El siguiente fue Yagyuu Hiroshi, el hijo mayor del Sanador más respetado de Rikkidai, quien iría en el viaje junto a su híbrido, Niou Masaharu. Luego Kirihara Akaya, quien formaría parte del séquito del Guardián como parte de su entrenamiento para la guardia real.

La curiosidad siempre es grande en el ser humano, especialmente ante algo considerado oculto o prohibido, y es que el tema de los Híbridos no es algo de lo cual puedas hablar libremente con alguien en plena calle.

"¿Qué significa tener un híbrido?". Preguntó Yukimura a Yagyuu una vez que la ceremonia pasó a algo más informal.

Yagyuu se ajustó los anteojos y miró de reojo a Niou, quien estaba de pie tras él. "Niou-kun es mi ayudante y compañero en muchas aspectos". Comenzó a relatar. "Desde pequeños hemos jugado juntos, estudiado y crecido, Niou es un ser libre de hacer lo que desee salvo que signifique peligro para mi, su única diferencia es que utiliza su mano izquierda para hacer lo que nosotros con la derecha".

Hace años, Yanagi le habló de las diferencias entre los tratos que reciben los Híbridos en cada país. De seguro Niou sabía leer y escribir, además de conocer algún truco de alquimia.

"¿Cuál es tu habilidad, Niou-kun?". Preguntó Yukimura al Híbrido de cabello gris.

"Ilusión".

En Rikkidai, los híbridos eran identificados como tal a los seis años, entregados cuidadosamente al cuidado de sus padres o de algún ciudadano que deseara hacerse cargo de ellos, aprendían el arte de la ilusión o servían como artistas para quienes les protegían. No era un destino tan terrible como en otros reinos, había escuchado que en Fudomine les mataban, o que se les hacía cubrir sus cuerpos dejando solo la punta de los dedos a la vista de las demás personas, como ocurría en Seigaku.

Rikkidai siempre fue más civilizada que otras regiones, de eso no había duda.

* * *

"¿Quién diría que mi padre autorizaría que acompañaras a Ore-sama en este viaje?".

Oshitari simplemente se ajustó los anteojos y sonrió. "Porque soy el único joven que conoce los quince idiomas diferentes en Seishun, y los habla fluidamente".

Atobe se recargó con pereza sobre la baranda de madera. El mar estaba tranquilo, las olas se movían al compás de la brisa, llevando con ellas trozos de hielo cada vez más pequeños, acentuando que cada vez se alejaban más y más del centro de Hyotei.

"Atobe-san". Se acercó Otori, el Sanador del grupo. "¿Se siente bien?". De seguro estaba preocupado por los mareos de Shishido, Hiyoshi y Kabaji.

"Ore-sama siempre se siente bien". Atobe le respondió caminando por la cubierta del barco hacia la proa de este.

"No te preocupes Otori, concéntrate en que quienes están mareados se sientan bien". Le comentó Oshitari con un tono amable. "No hace falta que estés pendiente de todos, ya habrán momentos que exijan ese rendimiento cuando toquemos tierra".

El padre de Atobe les había llamado para que acompañaran a su hijo en el Gran Viaje, todos eran parte de las familias que componían la Corte Real. Oshitari Yuushi es el hijo menor del consejero directo del Rey, quien a su corta edad, ha estudiado la mayor parte de los idiomas hablados en Seishun, por lo que el Rey le quería como el Mediador e Intérprete del grupo. Como el Guardián directo de Atobe, iba Kabaji, una de las pocas familias en Hyotei que habían jurado lealtad absoluta a la línea de los Atobe. Ante tanta lealtad, el Rey fue precavido y llamó a uno de los hijos de su propio Guardia, para que fuera como un reemplazo de Kabaji. Junto con Shishido Ryo, Otori Choutaro fue escogido como el Sanador del grupo., y Hiyoshi Wakashi iría como parte su entrenamiento.

Oshitari se apoyó en la baranda al sentir un par de brazos delgados abrazarle la cintura. Nunca dejaría a Gakuto solo, por lo que consiguió el permiso para que viajara con él.

"Estas pensativo, Yuushi".

Oshiatri le tomó ambas manos. "Siempre pienso en ti".

Eso le ganó un golpe en la zona poplítea, Gakuto tenía extrañas formas de expresar su cariño.

"Pronto llegaremos al límite Sur de Hyotei". Gakuto dejó de abrazarlo. "Atobe tendrá que demostrar que es digno de llevar el título de Invocador".

Oshitari suspiró. "Será su última prueba, si es capaz de cumplirla y complacer a Koori, seguiremos por la siguiente Invocación".

"A Fudomine, y luego Seigaku". Les interrumpió Atobe.

"Fudomine será sencillo". Comentó Oshitari. "Sin embargo, no creo que estemos en condiciones de ir por Hashira en Seigaku, es como Koori, no se moverá con otro Invocador que no sea el de sus tierras".

"Eso lo veremos".

* * *

"Concéntrate".

_Yo no elegí esto._

Extrañaba la soledad del Templo, necesitaba cumplir con su rutina, estaba harto de estar inmerso en estas tareas que no le correspondían, y que sabía que no podría cumplir.

"Si sigues negando tu responsabilidad, no avanzaremos".

Puede que la Vieja Sumire estuviera en lo correcto, pero Tezuka no quería aceptarlo.

Entonces sonaron las campanadas. No era la tonada del termino de la jornada, tampoco la que marcaba el medio día, era un tono diferente, uno que no quería escuchar.

"El Devorador". Susurró Sumire quien tenía la mirada fija en las vasijas cargadas de agua, en donde gota a gota comenzaban a salir y quedar suspendidas en el aire antes de filtrarse por entre los cerrojos de las ventanas y puertas de la habitación de entrenamiento.

Yamato abrió las puertas y entró a paso firme. "Ahora necesitamos a nuestro Invocador".

Tezuka se levantó, las rodillas le dolían después de estar sentado sobre ellas durante todo el día, estaban rígidas, sentía hormigueos en las piernas, y el peso de las ropas mojadas no le permitió ponerse de pie con la gracia que hubiera preferido.

"¿Qué harás?". Yamato le miró a los ojos.

"Iré". Aunque no fuera un Invocador verdadero, era la única opción que le quedaba, quizá podría morir en el intento de detener a ese monstruo y así liberarse de cualquiera fuera el siguiente destino que le esperara. Cobarde decisión, pero era el camino más fácil.

Sumire le interrumpió el paso. "Tu báculo aún no está listo".

"Tengo mi arma de Orador". El báculo blanco con las seis aspas que forman la estrella de Seigaku servía como una extensión de su brazo para recoger las energías de quienes ofrecían sus oraciones a Hashira, pero también constituía el arma del Orador al entregarle una fuente constante de magia.

"Los hechizos no servirán". Sumire le miró preocupada. "No importa si eres capaz de realizar un Ultima o una simple Cura, es el Devorador el que esta allí afuera".

"Sumire-san, usted misma lo ha dicho". Le respondió Tezuka. "Es el Devorador, y si no hacemos algo, Seigaku desaparecerá". Ni el mismo creía lo que iba a decir a continuación. "Sé que puedo intentarlo, y si no resulta, al menos les dará tiempo para escapar".

Los habitantes de Seigaku corrían por las calles alejándose de la costa. En el fondo del paisaje de mediodía, una burbuja de color gris, que crecía con cada gota de agua que robaba de vasijas, acuarios y vasos. De sus costados asomaban pequeñas escamas que temblaban con vida propia, se desprendían y viajaban a gran velocidad hacia la playa.

Al salir del Templo, Tezuka se encontró con estas escamas. Despojos del Devorador.

"Fira". Ni siquiera debió mover su báculo para ayudarse a conjurar la bola de fuego que consumió a las Escamas.

Sin pensarlo dos veces comenzó a correr en el sentido contrario al del escape. Simplemente avanzaba rápidamente hacia la costa, sin detenerse a escuchar los murmullos de sorpresa, algunos diciendo que era un loco, otros llamándole Invocador.

* * *

Fuji Syuusuke iba tras su hermana y su madre en la columna de personas que huían del Devorador cuando vio pasar por su lado izquierdo a un joven vestido de azul, que iba hacia el mar.

"Maldito loco". Gritó Yuuta. " Sólo conseguirá darle más alimento al Devorador".

"Cállate Yuuta". Le ordenó su madre, quien detuvo sus pasos para voltearse a ver la figura que avanzaba hacia la playa. "Es nuestro Invocador".

* * *

La ola violeta se alzaba en el horizonte, avanzando a gran velocidad hacia la costa. Tezuka dio una mirada antes de volver a enfrentarse a los Despojos que se arremolinaban alrededor para impedirle continuar. Con sus antenas brillantes trataban de golpear sus tobillos, aunque el pesado traje de Orador le dificultaba moverse, le protegía bastante de esos ataques pequeños, pero dolorosos.

Dicen que cuando el Devorador tocas las tierras de una región, convierte a los animales en sus súbditos. Tezuka no vio cuando un lobo de bosque le saltó por la espalda, dejándolo rápidamente en el suelo, pero si vio cuando la lanza se interpuso entre el hocico del lobo y su rostro, para luego empujar al animal y catapultarlo por los aires.

"Continúa Invocador". Le llamó el joven de cabello oscuro extrañamente peinado. "Nosotros te cubriremos".

La verdad, no se quedaría a corregir al extraño que acababa de ayudarle, por lo que se levantó rápidamente y corrió por la última calle de la ciudad costera hacia la playa.

"¡Eiji, es nuestro turno!"

"¡Claro que si, Oishi!"

Tezuka llegó al la playa, sin embargo, no logró bajar a las arenas de inmediato, la altura del salto que debía realizar, no sería posible de superar con las ropas que llevaba. Al menos no con la capa de Híbrido, pero quitársela sería la peor blasfemia que podía cometer en Seigaku.

_Quieren que sea Invocador._

Si eso quería, tendrían que vivir con eso. Y sin pensarlo dos veces, se quitó de encima la capa azul que cubría todo su cuerpo, salvo los dedos de sus manos, al fin que la playa estaba vacía, salvo por un par de despojos que avanzaban hacia la ciudad.

Dio un salto hacia la arena, cayendo sin mucha gracia sobre sus rodillas y manos. Se levantó lo más rápidamente que pudo, y corrió a la orilla del mar.

* * *

Fuji cortó por la mitad a uno de los lobos de bosque que corrían descontrolados por las calles que bajan hacia la playa. Había visto al Invocador desaparecer en dirección del mar, de seguro a enfrentar al Devorador, y él, como Guardián, no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados, era su deber ayudarle.

Vio a Oishi y Kikumaru destruyendo cuantas criaturas intentaban llegar a los humanos que corrían hacia los sectores más altos de la ciudad.

"¡Fuji!". Gritó Oishi alzando su lanza contra otro Despojo. "¡El Invocador va a la playa!".

Corrió hacia la playa, dando un salto sin temor hacia la arena, en el horizonte se distinguía con claridad el brillo del báculo blanco del Invocador, alzándose y girando al tiempo que aparecían grandes trozos de hielo desde el suelo y los Despojos disminuían en la playa.

Pero no era suficiente, el Invocador debía tener tiempo de llamar a Hashira.

* * *

Hace mucho que no tengo tiempo para responder reviews, de cierta forma me da algo de vergüenza no hacerlo, y de la nada, volver a hacerlo, pero en fin.

_Clow reed1_: Amiga, tu sabes que me gusta el género. Gracias por leer.

_Kitty Tezuka_: Gracias por las ideas. Como la gran mayoría de los escritores de por estos lados del internet, son los reviews los que alientan el continuar historias. Y un adelanto, es que si se verán cosas de Platinum, me gustan demasiado como para dejarlos sin acción.

_Kaoriin:_ Que gusto que te agrade la idea. Parece que te gusta Niou, él es un amor. Gracias por leer.


	4. Del Invocador aceptado por Hashira

**Capítulo 3:**** Del Invocador aceptado por Hashira**

Yanagi se acercó a Yukimura luego de hablar con el Orador encargado del Templo.

"El Orador Mika nos ha aceptado en su templo". Les anunció. "Podemos pasar la noche aquí y mañana en la mañana comenzara la prueba del Invocador".

Yukimura le sonrió y se volvió a sus compañeros. "Es hora de una comida caliente". Kirihara y Marui fueron los más entusiasmados con la idea, y entraron rápidamente al Templo.

"¿Quieres que rellene las pócimas?". Niou se apoyó sobre el hombro de Yagyuu, señalándole la cartera de cuero que siempre llevaba a su costado.

"Si, preferiría que cambiaras las que preparé antes de partir, y que rellenes las dos que usamos en la entrada de Yamabuki". Le respondió Yagyuu a su Híbrido, entregándole su bolso.

Niou lo recibió sin ninguna reverencia, pero Yagyuu ya estaba acostumbrado a su actitud desafiante.

Observando a sus compañeros tomar sus propios rumbos dentro del Templo, Yukimura se dirigió a Sanada. "Renji me ha dicho que el Devorador está atacando Seigaku".

Sanada suspiró. "Entonces debemos seguir el camino hacia el Sur". Se quitó el pañuelo negro que llevaba en la cabeza. "Descansa, mañana será un día complicado".

El Invocador le sonrió con dulzura. "Claro, Sanada-kun".

* * *

Con un movimiento rápido de su espada, Fuji cortó a la última criatura que los atacaba, o eso creyó hacer, ya que una ola volvió a llenar la playa de las inmundas criaturas, tanto Despojos como peces deformes y monstruosos.

Dirigió su mirada al Invocador, quien utilizaba su magia para limpiar su camino, pero parecía no ser suficiente.

Tezuka descargó sobre ellos un Blizaga, los trozos de hielo aparecieron desde la arena y envolvieron a los pequeños enemigos, antes de quebrarse en miles de pedazos. Inui, el otro muchacho de anteojos, comenzó a ayudar al Invocador desde más cerca, haciéndolo avanzar más rápido por entre las filas de Despojos, ya que sus hechizos eran más poderosos que los del Invocador.

"¡Sigue avanzando!". Le gritó Inui, soltando la muñeca del Invocador una vez que le dejó con los pies en el agua. El Mago oscuro se volteó hacia la playa, claramente tomando posición para cubrir al Invocador mientras este ahuyentaba al Devorador.

Es aquí donde Tezuka no sabía qué hacer.

* * *

Dos flechas brillantes cruzaron el cielo y dieron en la cabeza de una tortuga adanmatine que masticaba con placer la mitad de la espada de Fuji.

"Maldito monstruo". Fuji se encontraba sin arma en medio de una playa infestada de criaturas horrendas, definitivamente no era su día.

"¡Oe, Fujiko!". Kikumaru apareció por la muralla que dividía la arena de las calles de la ciudad, tras él, Kaidoh continuaba disparando flechas brillantes hacia cuanta amenaza se acercaba a la orilla.

"Eiji". Se preguntaba dónde estaba Oishi, hasta que Kikumaru le mostró un objeto pesado que llevaban entre los dos. El brillo azul de su espada favorita era una vista hermosa desde su desesperado punto de vista.

"Yuuta-chan te trajo un regalo".

Era extraño que pudiera escuchar a Kikumaru hablar en vez de gritar, y mucho más extraño que en vez de monstruos rugiendo, el sonido de fondo fueran las olas del mar.

"¡Oishi, lánzala!". Gritó con fuerza, no podía perder más tiempo esperando su arma, necesitaba correr hacia el mar y detener a lo que alejara a los monstruosos seres.

Oishi se quedó petrificado al ver aparecer en la orilla de la playa a los dos reptiles gigantes. Había leído de ellos en un libro de su padre, quizá eso le asustaba aún más.

El grito de Fuji le sacó de su estupor, alzó a Fraternidad con fuerza y la soltó, aprovechando el peso de la espada, para que se dirigiera a la arena bajo ellos.

El relámpago que surcó el cielo hizo brillar la hoja de un celeste más claro que los ojos de su dueño, suficiente como para llamar la atención de uno de los dragones que asechaban a los dos magos que estaban en el agua.

Sin demora, Fuji tomó su arma con firmeza, la sacó de la arena y corrió por la playa rumbo a los gigantes reptiles que trataban de herir a Inui y el Invocador.

* * *

Ante los ojos de Inui, todo ocurrió en cámara lenta. El Invocador levantó su báculo y al momento de hacerlo, el mar se recogió para luego azotarlos con furia, y dejar en la playa a los dos dragones.

"Son débiles con el-". Inui fue interrumpido por el dolor de la garra del dragón frente a él, atravesándole el abdomen. Luego, la imagen borrosa del rostro del Invocador, y la sensación cálida de un hechizo de sanación.

"Escudo". Tezuka cubrió el cuerpo del Mago herido con una coraza de magia, para concentrarse en esos dragones. De seguro, por el color de sus escamas, eran Sirenis, débiles contra las magias de rayo, nada que le preocupara en gran medida si no estuviera rodeado por ellos, con un herido a su cargo.

Esquivó un golpe a su derecha, pero no la cola del dragón a su izquierda, que le mandó, bastante aturdido, a los pies del otro reptil. El enorme hocico repleto de dientes filosos se detuvo a pocos centímetros del brazo que levantó para protegerse, con hoja de color azul enterrada en el paladar.

El dragón rugió con dolor y furia.

* * *

Sentía que las piernas no le daban abasto para llegar antes de que el dragón del mar le arrancara el brazo al Invocador, a cada paso que lograba dar, el dragón se acercaba más y más, abriendo su enorme hocico a punto de dejarlos a merced completa del Devorador. Alzó su arma y aprovechando el peso de esta, giro sobre sus pies para ensartar la punta de la hoja en el hocico del monstruo.

El dragón rugió, y Fuji sabía que no podía perder el tiempo observando el rostro sorprendido del Invocador, no podría con ambas bestias al mismo tiempo, por lo que deslizó el filo de su arma contra el resto del paladar del dragón, abriendo la carne hasta el cuello de este. La bestia cayó sin volver a rugir.

"¡Atrás!". El grito del Invocador, le hizo reaccionar ante la garra del otro dragón, para esquivarla con precisión. Sabía que debía hacerle caso a su hermana cuando le advirtió que llevara esferas de magia en su arma, sin embargo, por ese error, debía enfrentarse directamente a fuerza y velocidad contra estos monstruos débiles ante la magia.

El dragón se engrifó, sus escamas azulosas y verdes sobresaliendo de su cabeza, en signo de agresión, ambas patas delanteras con las garras extendidas hacia el guerrero frente a él. Hizo descender una con fuerza, golpe que fue respondido por la espada de Fuji.

Esquivar, responder el golpe, detenerlo con el filo de Fraternidad. El ruido del metal chocar contra las garras del dragón era el único sonido agudo en toda la playa, con el cielo cada vez más oscuro, las chispas se notaban con claridad.

Fuji se deslizó por el costado del dragón cuando este intentó morderlo, con un salto preciso logró subirse a la cabeza de este, y desgarrar el cuello con un grito.

Un golpe por la espalda lo envió directo a la arena húmeda, el otro dragón, aún con la cabeza bien puesta sobre el cuello, chorreante de sangre verdosa, se acercaba amenazante. Fuji cerró el puño derecho y suspiró con pesadez, Fraternidad no estaba en su mano, ya no tenía con que defenderse.

Un rayo cruzó el cielo y cayó sobre ambos dragones, dejándolos inmóviles sobre la arena.

Cuando el dragón cayó sobre la orilla, Fuji logró ver al Invocador con el báculo blanco alzado. Suspiró cansado, y se dejó caer sentado sobre la arena, mientras buscaba su arma con los ojos.

Kikumaru y Kaidoh se dirigían hacia ellos, Oishi iba camino hacia Inui, de seguro tenía un par de pociones en ese bolso de viaje. Y el tiempo pareció detenerse por un momento.

En ese momento escucharon un lamento, cargado de ira y angustia, el viento sopló pestilente entre ellos, mientras el mar se recogía como si agonizara. Una masa de podredumbre y consistencia horrorosa se acercaba, avanzando con la espuma del mar hacia la playa

El Devorador.

* * *

"¡Ahora, Invoca a Hashira!". Un grito de voz rasposa, hizo que Tezuka diera un paso hacia el frente en la arena húmeda.

Tomó su báculo con fuerza, sus nudillos de sospechoso color blanco por la presión ejercida por su mano sobre el asa de madera. Si tan solo supiera cómo hacerlo, cómo sacar a ese espíritu gigante que dormía en la cúpula de cristal bajo el Templo.

Miró a su alrededor, se suponía que sería sólo él enfrentándose a la Sombra, porque si fallaba, sólo él pagaría el precio de ese error. Pero estos extraños, que decidieron arriesgar su vida, creyendo que él era el Invocador, no podía dejarlos morir. No quería dejarlos morir.

Los gritos de desesperación del grupo le hicieron ver como el Devorador avanzaba con sus largos tentáculos de esa masa transparente, anclándose en la arena para ayudarse a salir del mar, y Devorar.

Por un momento, se pensó devorado. Los gritos de sus compañeros se silenciaron y el viento dejó de soplar. Y luego una voz suave, parecía susurrar de la misma forma que lo hacía la brisa de Verano entre los cristales alrededor del altar donde los habitantes de Seigaku oraban por Hashira, jugando con los tonos altos y bajos.

Abrió los ojos al reconocer la melodía como el canto del Orador.

* * *

"Estamos perdidos".

"Seremos devorados".

Oishi cerró los ojos sin dejar de maniobrar sus manos sobre la herida de Inui, no quería escuchar los comentarios desolados de sus amigos.

Hasta que escuchó el leve sonido del cascabel que llevan los Oradores atados en sus báculos. El Invocador movió suavemente su báculo hacia el frente y comenzó a caminar hacia el Devorador. Poco a poco, se logró distinguir la entonación de la Oración a Hashira, con una melodía profunda.

"El Invocador canta". Susurró Inui. Oishi no le prestó atención, sólo seguía con los ojos la figura del joven que iba decidido hacia el Devorador.

En el siguiente verso, apareció otra voz, demasiado aguda como para ser de un hombre, pero eran sólo ellos seis en la playa. Y luego más voces, tonos graves, tonos agudos, timbres que no podían pertenecer a humanos ni a híbridos.

El Invocador alzó su báculo, con movimientos circulares alrededor de su propio cuerpo, cada vez más y más amplios a medida que, bajo sus pies se formaba un círculo con una estrella de varias puntas, brillando progresivamente.

Alrededor de los pies del Invocador se formó un círculo de luz azul, la estrella de seis puntas de Seigaku parecía brillar sobre la arena, girando a los pies del joven, cada vez más y más brillante.

* * *

Kikumaru no logró ver las acciones del Invocador, una vez que el círculo bajo sus pies se detuvo y brilló con fuerza. Pero no evitó que viera la silueta de un ser enorme, salir de la nada y parase al lado el Invocador.

La criatura era indescriptible, o él no encontraba más palabras para describirla que por su brillo blanco azuloso, iluminando la costa completamente.

"Hashira". Susurró Fuji.

* * *

No podía respirar, el cuerpo le pesaba, ni siquiera sus ojos reaccionaban. Se sentía flotar contra un líquido espeso.

"Me… devoró…". Tezuka intentó tomar aire abriendo la boca y aspirando con fuerza. Nada. El ardor en el pecho no disminuía, estaba muriendo ahogado.

Y de pronto se encontró frente al muro del Orador.

"Viajaré contigo, joven Invocador".

Y el mundo se tornó blanco.

* * *

Seis columnas de luz se levantaron alrededor del Devorador.

"Es el Golpe celestial". Inui se apoyó en Oishi para observar mejor el despliegue de poder de la Invocación, donde las columnas formaron un círculo de luz, aprisionando el Devorador en él.

El Invocador alzó su báculo y enterró uno de los extremos en la arena, con fuerza. Y el Devorador comenzó a hundirse hasta desaparecer en el mar.

"Nunca pensé verlo con mis propios ojos". Comentó Inui, extrañando su cuaderno de viaje donde solía registrar sus observaciones.

Fuji fue el primero en acercarse al Invocador, quien aún estaba de pie mirando hacia el mar, pero con el agua hasta la cintura.

"Invo-". Fuji no alcanzó a llamarlo, cuando el Invocador suspiró y se dirigió hacia la arena seca. Una vez ahí, fue Kaidoh quien le tomó con un brazo alrededor de la cintura para evitar que se golpeara una vez que se desmayó.

"Parece que nuestro Invocador aún estaba en entrenamiento". Inui se acercó ayudado por Oishi, cinco pociones no fueron suficientes como para darle estabilidad en sus pies luego del ataque de los dragones.

Observó el brazo izquierdo del Invocador, donde ahora yacía el símbolo de Hashira. "Si, estaba en entrenamiento".

"Pero Hashira ya lo considera digno de ella". Fuji suspiró cansado, y observó la marca con cierto orgullo. Su Invocador ya tenía la aceptación de Hashira, y él, Fuji Syuusuke sería su Guardián en el Gran Viaje.

"Interesante". Susurró Inui. "Esta en el brazo izquierdo".

Fuji no podía creerlo. Esa marca, era sagrada, ese símbolo debía descansar sobre el brazo con la mano dominante del Invocador.

"¿El Invocador es zurdo?". Preguntó incrédulo, Kikumaru.

Inui asintió. El Invocador de Seigaku es un _Híbrido_.


	5. Del inicio del un Viaje

Capítulo 4: Del inicio de un Viaje

En la época del Devorador, el mar, los ríos, los lagos, incluso las vasijas de agua, pasan a ser un símbolo con constante peligro por el poder que le confieren a ese monstruo nacido de las aguas más profundas de Seishun.

Sin embargo, en Yamabuki, el sol aparece desde el océano. Con sus primeros rayos tiñe de rosados y dorados el agua que baña las arenas verdosas del pequeño pueblo, y se reflejan en los espejos de la torre del Templo, dando el primer aviso del inicio de un nuevo día.

Yukimura suspiró. Amaba el mar, sus olas moviéndose y mojando sus pies, observar su inmensidad, o sólo escucharlo por un momento. Parecía increíble que el ser más horrendo de Seishun, viniera de las aguas.

"No sabía que los Invocadores despertaran tan temprano".

Yukimura se volteó para ver el cabello blanco de Niou, quien se encontraba derramando una poción sobre una tortuga herida.

"Siempre lo hago".

Niou le miró de reojo y continuó utilizando la poción para sanar las heridas de algunos animales de la playa, que comenzaron a acercarse a él cuando vieron los resultados sobre el caparazón de la tortuga marina.

Yukimura le miraba sospechosamente, y Niou recordó que le debe su respeto a ese Invocador.

"Yagyuu… sama, me pidió que reemplazara las pociones". Comenzó la explicación que no deseaba dar. "Prefiero usarlas antes que derramarlas por ahí".

"Si no quieres darme explicaciones, te entiendo". Le comentó Yukimura al sentir la incomodidad del híbrido. "Sólo recuerda que si hay otras personas presentes, puede que te obliguen a hacerlo".

El muchacho zurdo se encogió de hombros. No necesitaba otra persona que le diera libertad por lástima, ya le bastaba con Yagyuu, quien sabía disfrazar muy bien sus sentimientos de culpa al solicitarle ciertos trabajos.

Una vez que gasto las diez pociones que debía reemplazar, se sentó sobre el muelle y apoyó su espalda en una de las estacas. "¿Hoy tomarás la Prueba?".

El viento pareció tomar un rumbo diferente, más suave, susurrando entre las ramas de palmeras y alas de gaviotas.

"Si". Susurró Yukimura mientras cerraba sus ojos. "El Orador canta".

Niou detuvo su tarea de mezclar las hojas secas de la bolsa de papel, con el polvo de extraño color plata de la bolsa de tela azul. "¿Quién canta?".

El Invocador abrió los ojos y tomó los objetos de las manos de Niou, dejándolos sobre el muelle. "Dame tus manos".

El muchacho zurdo obedeció, le causaban curiosidad las acciones del Invocador, además, muchas de las cosas de las que hablaba, le eran completamente desconocidas.

"Cópiame".

"¿Qué?". Niou lo miró sorprendido, por una parte, sin saber cómo el Invocador sabía que su Ilusión era capaz de copiar, y por otra, que le estuviera ordenando que lo copiara a él.

"Cópiame". Yukimura lo miró con firmeza. "Así escucharas al Orador".

Niou cerró los ojos y dejó que su mente le ordenara a su cuerpo tomar la forma de quien tenía frente a él.

"Escucha con atención". Le susurró Yukimura.

Sentía el viento, las olas del mar, algunas gaviotas que pasaban por sobre sus cabezas, y en el fondo de esos sonidos, una melodía que le resultaba familiar.

"Concéntrate en la melodía de la Oración que haces a Nishiki". Le guió Yukimura.

Y tenía razón, era la misma melodía de la Oración que daban frente a la estatua de Nishiki en el templo cuando estaban en Rikkidai, pero era una voz profunda, clara, con un tono digno de llamarlo canto.

"Lo que escuchas". Susurró Yukimura. " Es el Orador que canta".

"Tienen buenos Oradores". Comentó Niou.

Yukimura rió y le soltó las manos. "No me refiero a los Oradores que guían nuestros rezos". Ese comentario hizo que Niou abriera los ojos, aunque aún lograba escuchar los susurros de la Oración. "El Orador que escuchamos, es el espíritu que vive bajo la cúpula de cristal que guarda la Invocación".

Niou frunció el ceño.

"Estamos escuchando a la Invocación cantar".

"Eso suena más fácil de entender". Niou dejó de copiar la forma física de Yukimura. "¿Por qué le llamas igual que quienes oran a las estatuas?".

El joven Invocador volvió su mirada al mar. "Porque el verdadero Orador es la Invocación". Yukimura se acomodó en la dura madera del muelle. "Cuando se inició la guerra contra el Devorador, uno de los magos que fue a enfrentarle descubrió que la forma de dañarlo era usando toda la energía de su fuerza vital".

"Pero eso te mata".

"Si". Yukimura le miró por un momento. "Ese mago lo descubrió porque uno de sus acompañantes dio esa energía para dañar al Devorador". Se miró las manos. "Luego le conocimos por el nombre de Nishiki".

"¿Quieres decir que nuestra Invocación era un ser humano?". Niou estaba más que sorprendido, siempre había pensado a esos seres gigantes como venidos de algún hechizo poderoso o de otro mundo.

Yukimura asintió. "Cada Invocación que hay en Seishun es un humano que decidió dar su energía vital para dañar al Devorador". Hizo una pausa. "Sus cuerpos, fueron llevados a los Templos, donde se le guardó bajo un cristal de hielo, traído de Hyotei, que los conserva".

El Sol subía sobre el Océano cuando el Orador dejó de cantar.

"Nosotros Oramos, y mantenemos personas orando constantemente para alimentar la energía de los Oradores y así mantener vivas a las Invocaciones". Yukimura se llevó la mano de forma inconsciente a la marca de Nishiki sobre su brazo derecho. "Los Invocadores aprendemos a ser los puentes entre el sueño de los Oradores y el despertar de las Invocaciones, si logramos convencerlos de que somos dignos de llevar sus poderes, entonces hemos pasado la Prueba y podemos invocarlos".

Niou se quedó sin palabras, era bastante información para él.

"Necesito tu ayuda en la Prueba que enfrentaré hoy".

Sabía que la información no sería gratis. "¿De qué te puede servir un híbrido en un lugar sagrado?". Estaba demás recordarle que no quisieron dejar que durmiera en el Templo, y si no es por Yanagi, habría dormido como un vagabundo en la calle. Realmente no creía que lo dejaran entrar a la cámara del Orador.

"La prueba de Ixa incluye una duplicación de poderes". Yukimura lo miró de reojo. "Copiarás a Yanagi para entrar y luego me copiarás a mi".

"Si Yagyuu acepta…".

Yukimura sonrió. "Él ya lo hizo".

* * *

"La Prueba de Koori requiere que escoja a un acompañante". Le indicó la anciana Chie, levantando un dedo deforme y añoso, hacia el Invocador de Hyotei. "Joven Atobe, debe escoger con cuidado, debe ser fuerte y leal".

Con una señal de su mano, la anciana hizo que uno de sus Oradores tomara la palabra, ya que debía cubrir su estrepitosa tos, con ambas manos para evitar que esparciera mucosidades sobre el suelo blanco del Templo de la Invocación de Hielo.

Taki tomó la palabra. "Mañana en la mañana comenzará su Prueba, por ahora deben descansar". Se inclinó levemente. "Si gustan acompañarme a las habitaciones que les hemos preparado, podrán tomar algo caliente en el salón".

Atobe asintió. "Orador". Se dirigió a Taki. "Guíanos allí, mientras Chie-sama descansa".

El joven Orador abrió la puerta de la habitación y les indicó que le siguieran por el pasillo lateral de la sala de Oraciones, donde algunos habitantes de Hyotei recitaban las palabras de oración para entregar su energía a Koori.

"Han llegado con las oraciones de la tarde". Les comentó Taki. "Es una buena señal".

Una vez en su habitación, Atobe asintió ante el comentario de Taki. Si cerraba los ojos podía escuchar la voz suave y melodiosa de Koori, como si lo saludara e invitara a hablar con ella.

No podía esperar a que llegara el día siguiente.

"Aquí podrán descansar". Taki abrió la puerta de otra habitación para que Hiyoshi, Kabaji y Otori dejaran sus pertenencias. "La cena se sirve en el salón donde nos reunimos en una hora más". Les sonrió. "Si gustan, pueden tomar un baño tibio".

Otori pareció alegrarse mucho con la idea de un baño tibio en ese clima helado. Kabaji asintió con un dejo de entusiasmo, mientras buscaba entre su bolso, un par de pantalones secos y limpios.

Por otra parte Hiyoshi parecía más interesado en el Orador que en lo que hablaba. Taki sonrió, Hiyoshi se veía como un chico duro, pero sus ojos tenían una luz de ternura muy hermosa.

_Lástima que sólo estén de pasada._

* * *

"Lo lograste". Yamato miró con orgullo la marca de azul y celeste en el brazo izquierdo de Tezuka, designándolo como digno de llevar a Hashira en el Viaje.

Tezuka asintió levemente, aún le distraía bastante esa voz entonando la Oración de Hashira, que podía escuchar con demasiada claridad como para que proviniera de la Sala de Oraciones.

"Te noto incómodo". Yamato colocó su mano sobre una de las heridas que Tezuka había recibido en la batalla para sanarla. "¿Pasa algo?".

El joven Invocador dudó. "Alguien canta".

Yamato sonrió. "Hashira canta por ti".

"Pon atención, Kunimitsu". Yamato le entregó la Vara de Invocador terminada. "Esta será una de las lecciones más importantes que debes aprender antes de emprender el viaje".

Tezuka tomó el Báculo, era más liviano que su arma de orador, la cabeza seguía siendo la estrella de seis puntas, pero de un color blanco, con una estrella más pequeña en el centro de color azul. Tenía hermosos detalles en su mango, y dos campanitas colgando de la estrella.

"¿Qué debo aprender?".

Yamato le sonrió levemente. "El Envío".

Cuando los etéreos rodearon el cuerpo de Yamato, Tezuka no pudo evitar su sorpresa.

"Soy un no enviado, y te enseñaré a hacerlo".

* * *

En el salón de reuniones del Templo, la Vieja Sumire observaba el despliegue de furia de uno de los Guardianes más prometedores de Seigaku.

"No iré con él". El punto de Fuji era tajante, no quería obedecer una orden directa de su padre y mucho menos del mismo Rey Nanjiroh, que observaba con cierto placer, como ese Guardián renegaba de su Invocador.

"Syuusuke". Yumiko intervino." No puedes desobedecer a papá".

"Yumiko". Comenzó Fuji, respirando en forma calmada. "Ese Invocador es zurdo, es indigno de entrar en los espacios sagrados". Miró a su hermana con dureza. "No me pidan que vaya con el y le proteja, no puedo hacerlo".

"¡Basta!". El padre de Fuji golpeó la mesa con el puño, cansando del despliegue de su hijo y la discusión que llevaban hace más de dos horas. "Irás con Tezuka, le protegerás y acompañarás hasta que nos traiga la Calma".

"O falle en el camino". Susurró el Rey Nanjiroh, quien decidió tomar la palabra. "Joven Fuji, acompañarás al Invocador por el viaje mientras entrena con las Invocaciones de otros pueblos". El Rey se levantó de su sillón y caminó hasta ubicarse tras el sillón donde estaba su hijo. "Entonces volverán a Seigaku, porque tengo planes para ti y los demás".

Sumire suspiró. De cierta forma sabía lo que Nanjiroh quería hacer, y temía que sus sospechas fueran realidad, porque significaría muchos sacrificios por un fin bastante egoísta.

Fuji bajó la mirada, sin calmar su enojo. "Iré".

* * *

"Siempre me pregunté cómo memorizan los laberintos de la Prueba". Comentó Oshitari mientras caminaba tras Atobe por los intrincados corredores de hielo.

Atobe tomó una esfera de su pequeña bolsa e iluminó el pasillo. "Sólo sigo lo que ella dice, si me considera digno, me guiará a la cámara del Orador, sino, nos hará perdernos aquí y tu deberás encontrar el camino de regreso".

"¿Yo?". Preguntó Oshitari, bastante sorprendido ante la explicación de Atobe.

"Si". Atobe dudó por un momento en la bifurcación de un corredor. "¿Por qué crees que Chie-sama dijo que debías serme leal por mucho tiempo?". Se decidió por el camino de la izquierda.

En el fondo, Oshitari, rezaba porque Atobe supiera lo que estaba haciendo.

Caminaron por un corredor oscuro hasta enfrentar una puerta de hielo, con el símbolo de Hyotei sobre ella y la inscripción de K O O R I en letras del antiguo idioma de Seishun, sobre el cristal semitraslúcido.

"¿Qué dice?". Atobe miró a Oshitari, quien avanzó hacia la puerta para leer la inscripción completa.

"Koori, de los hielos eternos de Hyotei". Miró a Atobe, esperando a que supiera cómo abrir esa puerta.

"¿Nada de cómo abrir la puerta?".

_Oh, rayos._

* * *

Gakuto se encontraba sentado frente a la puerta que iniciaba la Prueba, cada minuto se le hacía eterno, estaba preocupado por Oshitari, pero no lo reconocería ante ninguno de ellos.

Hiyoshi suspiró. No le hacía gracias esperar a Atobe y Oshitari, después de todo, le enviaron a acompañarlos porque sería su oportunidad de aprender sobre Seishun y conocer otras técnicas que le ayudarían con su trabajo en el ejercito de Hyotei. Pero le aburría no tener algo que hacer.

Quizá podría hablar con Taki. Incluso si Atobe fallara la Prueba, podría quedarse en el Templo como parte de quienes le defienden, le ayudaría bastante a mejor su manejo de la espada y de las tácticas de batalla. Y podría conocer mejor a ese Orador.

* * *

Atobe recordó la esfera que recogió en la puerta de entrada del laberinto, y decidió intentar colocarla en la hendidura de la pared. Oshitari acababa de descubrir otra esfera, y después de colocarla en la hendidura en el centro de la habitación, la mitad de la barrera de hielo había desaparecido.

" Yo la colocaré". Oshitari tendió la mano para que Atobe le diera la esfera. "Si la barrera se abre por unos segundos, no alcanzarás a pasar por ella, y es importante que tu entres a la cámara de Koori".

Ambos tomaron sus posiciones. Oshitari colocó la esfera en su lugar, y una línea brillante de color celeste bajó desde la pared hasta el centro de la habitación, luego se dividió en dos caminos, uno de ellos hacia la puerta de hielo, que desapareció por completo, y el otro hacia la pared del otro extremo, derrumbando parte de la estructura.

Atobe caminó hacia la cámara del Orador, mientras Oshitari apresuró el paso para entrar con él.

Era una habitación espaciosa, iluminada naturalmente por alguna extraña fuente de luz, porque a esa distancia dentro de la montaña de hielo, dudaban que los rayos del sol fueran suficientes para dar esa claridad. El muro de un extremo parecía cubierto de agua, era como observar el mar de Rokkaku desde el cielo, ya que el color calipso de ese líquido dejaba ver formas en el fondo, como si en la piedra estuvieran incrustada, diferentes piezas de minerales. Y en el suelo, una cúpula de cristal, en donde se distinguía una silueta similar a un humano, durmiendo.

"¿Qué es este lugar?". Preguntó Oshitari al observar la habitación.

Atobe dio un paso hacia el cristal que sobresalía en el piso, en ese momento, en el centro de este, apareció una silueta rodeada de pequeñas luces que parecían luciérnagas. Y mientras más tomaba forma, más se asemejaba a Atobe.

"Joven Invocador". Era la misma voz que entonaba la Oración durante la tarde del día anterior.

Atobe se arrodilló frente a la mujer. "Gran Orador, soy Atobe Keigo, y he venido a pedir tu compañía en mi viaje".

Oshitari no quería moverse, cualquier cosa menos llamar la atención de eso que acababa de aparecer y más encima hablaba.

"Siento en ti un gran poder, deseas mi poder por el bien de Seishun". El Orador parecía complacido. "Aún te falta por aprender, pero tendrás mi poder en este viaje".

La silueta desapareció. "Koori irá contigo".

Atobe se llevó la mano izquierda a su brazo derecho, le dolía como si alguien estuviera abriendo la piel con un cuchillo.

"Eres digno de Koori". Comentó Oshitari al ver la marca de la Invocación de hielo, hecha en plata y blanco sobre la piel de Atobe.

"Volvamos".

* * *

Seigaku no se vistió de fiesta para despedir a su Invocador, era la condición de Fuji para viajar con Tezuka, que nadie supiera de la existencia de este joven zurdo, y lo vinculara a él, dentro del reino. Extrañamente, el resto de los acompañantes habían llegado por su propia cuenta, eran quienes le ayudaron a llegar al mar el día que el Devorador atacó.

"Buenos días, Invocador". Le saludó Oishi cuando le vio sentado en las escaleras del Templo de Hashira. Aún no amanecía.

"Buenos días…". Tezuka no sabía su nombre, por lo que el otro joven le tendió la mano con una sonrisa.

"Soy Oishi Shuichiro, seré el Sanador que los acompañe en este viaje".

"¡Hoi!". Oishi sonrió al sentir el abrazo de su compañero.

"Y él es Kikumaru Eiji, también quiere viajar". El aludido le sonrió y ondeó la mano con intensiones amistosas.

"¿No les importa que sea…?". Tezuka no alcanzó a terminar su pregunta, ya que Kikumaru le interrumpió.

"No importa, todos queremos ir porque también deseamos la Calma". Le sonrió. "Sólo a Fuji le molesta que seas zurdo, pero su padre le obligó a venir".

"Y que quede claro". Interrumpió, con voz firme, el muchacho de ojos cerrados. "Sólo voy como presencia, no esperes que te proteja".

_Yo jamás protegeré a un Invocador zurdo, tendrás que sobrevivir por tu cuenta, Tezuka._

A decir verdad, Tezuka recordaba haberlo visto en la playa, casi a punto de ser el postre de un Sirenis, por lo tanto no le entregaba gran confianza que fuera él quien le protegiera, prefería cuidarse solo.

"Por eso vamos nosotros". Le susurró Kikumaru.

"Tezuka-kun". Le llamó Yamato desde la entrada del templo.

"Permiso". Tezuka se levantó y fue hacia el otro Orador, quien le entregó una esfera de recuerdos.

"Quiero que veas lo que contiene esta esfera cuando llegues al siguiente Templo". Le explicó Yamato. "Y en el momento en que encuentres a los otros dos Invocadores que irán contigo a ZanRikkidai, debes mostrarles el contenido de esta, es importante".

Tezuka escondió la esfera entre su bolso de viaje. "¿No me lo puede decir?".

Yamato suspiró. "No quiero decirlo antes de que partas en tu viaje, pero te esperan pruebas muy duras en el camino, y quiero que estés preparado para lo que deberás enfrentar al final". Le abrazó con fuerza. "Prométeme algo".

Tezuka dudó antes de responder el abrazo al Orador, pero cuando vio las pequeñas luces de etéreo rodear a Yamato, comprendió por qué le pedía una promesa antes de partir.

"Cuando vuelva, te enviaré".

"Gracias".

* * *

Gracias por leer.


End file.
